Deeper We Go
by kyuujitsu
Summary: Ketika dua lelaki yang berusaha tidak dipertemukan oleh tiga lelaki akhirnya bertemu juga. Slight HaruRin.


Free © KyoAni

Deeper we go. © kyuujitsu

* * *

Genggaman tangannya makin mengeras; keningnya berkerut tanda tak suka. Gerakan jemari-jemari lentiknya, setidaknya cukup lentik untuk ukuran lelaki sepertinya, bergerak dengan seirama mendukung suasana hati pemilik rambut berwarna merah marun ini. Bibirnya bergerak dengan penuh ancaman menampakkan deretan gigi tajam menantang yang siap menggigit kapan saja. Desisan tak karuan kembali dikeluarkannya tanpa sengaja.

.

Rin benar-benar tidak suka dengan keadaan ini.

.

Di lain pihak, pemilik lengan yang dicengkeram olehnya tak juga menunjukkan perlawanan, sepasang bola mata biru laut itu hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong, selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya desahan pelan terlontar dari mulutnya.

Helaan napas yang akhirnya disusul dengan gerakan menarik lengannya dengan mudah tanpa halangan.

Rin membelalakkan kedua matanya, penuh amarah. Kenapa mudah sekali, padahal dia merasa telah menggenggamnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

_Sial kau, Haru._

Hah.

Dengusan tak puas juga dikeluarkan Rin, tentu saja dengan tambahan sikapnya yang terkesan congkak untuk orang yang tak cukup akrab dengannya.

"Kau pasti takut, Haru"

.

Teknik lama. Kata-kata lama. Sayangnya ini tidak terlalu membuahkan hasil jika dilontarkan ke Haru. Sayang sekali, Rin.

.

"Aku tidak takut dengan ajakanmu, Rin."

Jeda muncul di antara mereka berdua.

Rin mengambil napas sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara. Membentak, lebih tepatnya.

"Hah?! Yang benar saja!"

Haru hanya ingin pulang segera, pulang dari tempat ini dan masuk ke bak mandinya. Menghangatkan diri di kamar mandi setelah berada di luar dengan pakaian tradisional Jepang seperti yang sedang dikenakannya merupakan ide bagus. Setidaknya itu yang sedang muncul di pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan di festival ini, Rin"

.

Oh, bagus.

.

"Aku masih"

.

Astaga kalian berdua.

.

Rin melipat kedua tangannya dan menyusupkannya ke lengan pakaian tradisional berwarna merah gelap yang sesuai dengan warna rambutnya. Udara dingin memang lumayan menusuk tulang, dia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Haru yang kalau saja dia juga mengatakan kalau dia kedinginan. Sayangnya mereka berdua malah sibuk berdiri berhadapan dan saling membentak serta menjawab dengan acuh.

Decakan tak sabar kembali terdengar. Haru agak mendongakkan kepala memandangi raut wajah Rin yang dikiranya akan tetap marah sesuai dengan nada suaranya.

Oh.

"Rin?"

Kedua bola mata Haru berkilat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Rin?"

Dia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan nada lebih memaksa dari pertanyaan awal.

Sosok yang ditanyai malah memilih diam sambil membuang pandangannya entah ke mana. Beberapa bagian dari wajahnya tertutup helaian rambut yang menjuntai ke depan. Untunglah. Setidaknya Haru tidak bisa memandang wajahnya yang terkesan siap menangis kapan saja ini.

"Rin."

Kali ini bukanlah pertanyaan. Haru segera melangkah mendekat ke arah lelaki di hadapannya, meraih salah satu tangan yang sedang dilipatnya di dada dan menariknya ke arah mereka berjalan tadi. Haru berjalan dengan tegap seakan tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, tak juga menjelaskan pada Rin kenapa dia memutuskan secara sepihak untuk membawanya pergi seperti ini.

Festival masih berjalan dengan meriah. Di kejauhan tampak beberapa kembang api meluncur ke udara dan menghiasi langit malam dengan warna-warni yang indah. Anak-anak kecil dan remaja juga tampak senang menikmati permen apel dan manisan, beberapa mengenakan topeng-topeng tengu yang juga dijual di tempat itu. Semua tampak bahagia.

Rin juga bahagia?

Lebih tepatnya mungkin _panik_. Dia beberapa kali memanggil Haru, memintanya berhenti, memintanya melepaskan genggaman erat di telapak tangannya yang membuat kedua pipi dan tubuhnya menghangat. Tidak seperti biasanya Haru bersikap kelewat aktif seperti ini.

Kerumunan manusia semakin berkurang sewaktu mereka mendekat ke wilayah kuil. Sepertinya kembang api tadi benar-benar menyedot perhatian pengunjung dan membuat kuil ini menjadi sepi. Haru menghentikan langkahnya dan menyadari kalau napasnya terkesan agak berat. Dia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Rin juga terengah-engah.

"Rin?"

Rin menghentakkan tangannya dengan tidak lembut, dan juga tidak terlalu kasar. Dia segera melindungi tangan yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Haru dengan tangannya yang lain, seakan takut kalau Haru kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa ini, Arah rumah hantu berlawanan dengan tempat ini"

Rin menyuarakan protesnya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mendapati kuil sudah sepi dan menyisakan mereka berdua, dengan kotak persembahan lengkap dengan lonceng yang tergantung di atasnya.

"Tak apa. Di sini lebih baik"

"Ha? Lebih baik untuk apa?"

Haru mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya kenapa Rin bisa sebodoh ini. Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan, dia lakukan padanya, dan dia masih menanyakan ini?

Dia menghela napas.

"Rin, tangan"

Haru mengulurkan tangan kanannya, berharap Rin akan mengulurkan tangannya sesuai permintaannya. Benar saja, tanpa sadar, Rin mengulurkan tangannya yang masih terasa hangat tadi.

"Ou"

Gerakan tangan Haru lumayan cepat untuk menarik tubuh Rin ke arahnya, memberikan sentuhan hangat di dada mereka berdua. Gumaman pelan dibisikkannya ke telinga Rin, yang menyebabkan kedua telinganya tersipu kemerahan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haru? Rin?"

.

.


End file.
